the end is always the beginning
by Mestapheles309
Summary: Almost the last thing I had to remember was his eyes and that deep sweet voice of his before my near suicidal death... (people have been wanting me to turn my one shot into a story so im giving it a shot. let me know what you think with out ranting please)
1. PROLOGUE

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVELIES, I HAD SOME ONE ASK MY TO WRITE OUT A FULL ON STORY OF MY ONE SHOT "OBLIVION" SO HERE IT GOES. I THOUGHT IT WAS A NICE IDEA THUS I AM WRITING. THE CHARACTER I USE IN IT IS SCAR AND MY ORIGONAL CHARACTER.**

**IN THE ONESHOT, ONE REVIEWER SAID IT WAS VERY "UN-SCAR LIKE" BUT THEY CAN SHUT THEIR MOUTH IF THAT'S ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS RANT. IM WRITING HOWEVER I WANT SO LOVE IT OR HATE IT BUT SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU LIKE IT.**

**BTW YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT "CURSE OF THE VIRGIN CANVAS" BY ALESANA IT'S A GREAT SONG.**

**PROLOGUE**

Almost the last thing I had to remember was his eyes and that deep sweet voice of his before my near suicidal death.

The abuse became too much and I found that inflicting pain on myself was the only way to push through it until the day came when I felt I had nothing left to live for….

In my attempts to escape my emotional pain, I only found suicide to be my true escape.

That last day when I felt my life slowly drift away from me as I was held in the warm grasp of him,

I came to regret the decision and watched what I was leaving flash before my eyes.

I felt his strong arms hold me close as I took my final breaths and cried in his shoulder.

He was a stranger, but a savior. An angel and a devil.

Because of him, my end became my beginning and my death became my life.

I was no longer going to stand as existing thing that had no meaning, but rather a memory to be remembered.

For ever;

By one;

My savior from distant stars that belonged to a whole other world to whom

I would live to exist for.

**OK SO PROLOGUE FUCK YEAH MAN. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOW SOME LOVE IF YOU LIKE IT BY FAVORITING AND OR REVIEWING AND FOLOWING OF COURSE. **


	2. EVERY DAY OF EVERY WEEK

**SO HERE IS THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER ASIDE FROM THE PROLOGUE. ANY WHO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE AND ARE READY FOR CH 1. LET'S GET STARTED.**

**AVP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Fuckin freak!" one of them sneered as they shoved me to the cold white tile floor that was the schools hall.

"Every day of every week! Asshole." I yelled back as I picked up my belongings from the floor with the help of my only friend. Jacob.

"Why do you put up with them? Seriously, go to the principle or counselor, something." He spoke but I quickly replied.

"They can't stop it completely. It may stop here but outside the school it's all the same. I just feel bad for the bastards. One day they will beg for their very lives." I retort in a dark tone.

"So how has it been at home?" he questioned being the only one who knew of my suffering.

"The same as, yesterday, last week and last month and so on. Nothing any better." I replied keeping my eyes forward.

"Well just think, you graduate in a few months so you can leave to college and study astronomy and then you won't have to put up with him after that. Just got to hold on."

I huffed at his words and said nothing, only entering my class room to the right.

Last period of the day, astronomy, just an hour and 30 minutes left till I could go to the place I called home. The place that was a true hell for me.

"Pop quiz class! Who can name the 50th brightest star in the sky? Here is your hint; it's believed to be the brightest."

I spoke up before everyone else who didn't know of Polaris, the North Star. Unlike everyone else, I maintained and A in the class for it was my one and only favorite subject.

"Nicely done Anna. But give the class a chance next time." My teacher spoke pointing me out.

I returned to gazing out the window, to my left, at the sky where I contemplated the existence of other life forms and what they were like. I wondered if any of them were as cruel as humans. Did they have a soul of their own? I wondered.

The 90 minutes passed quickly and the bell rang and I quickly left the class room to meet up with Jacob, again.

"Well how was your class?" I questioned.

"Fine. We just talked about magnets" Jacob replied as he reflected on his physics class.

"That's good. So we still heading to the 'lair' later today?" I questioned. The 'lair' was our asylum, a place of refuge for us both. It was the only place where we felt free of the world, and no one knew of it but us. It was our holy ground. It was almost our real home.

"Yeah if your dad will let you go this time." He replied.

My father avoided letting me do anything outside of school. It was because, "nobody liked me or wanted me around," he would always say. I ignored it though knowing I had at least one true friend who cared for how I was.

"Don't worry, I'll get there. Even if he refuses." I voiced, reassuring my friend of my later presence.

We walked a steady pace down the side walk till we came to the point where we separated.

"I'll see you later. Be careful walking home." He spoke as he went his own way. I nodded and waved goodbye.

My usual route home consisted of a detour through the woods. The place that eased my mind after a long day. The many sounds relaxed my thoughts yet it was one new sound that stood out the most that I took a quick liking too. A purring that came from out of sight. I believed it to be a very loud cat but didn't bother to investigate it; I just enjoyed it. I stopped and listen to it for long minutes until I left for my 'home'.

It was a small 2 story and 2 bedroom house that had seen much better days. Ivy's had climbed up the sides, and moss stained the old rotting boards. I only looked in disgust when the house came into view every day.

As I entered it was all the same, my father sitting on his drunken ass, and teasing me as I entered.

"Bout time you get home slut. What took so long? Still hanging around that prick Jacob?"

"Fuck you." I retort and press forward toward the stairs that led to my room. As I pass him, he pulls me back by the hair.

"Haven't I told you not to talk to me that way? Cause I have! Bout time I taught you another lesson!" without any mercy, he shoved me to the floor, and proceeded to beat me mercilessly, knocking the air right out of me. I could feel the cracking of bones in my fingers indicating breakage as he slammed his foot down on some of my fingers. Some of my ribs too had been cracked but not completely broken. The hits would last for long minutes, long painful minutes. By the time he was through, I had found that I was numb in some areas. He would then just stand there chuckling to himself and spiting on me. I meant nothing to him and I wondered if I meant anything to my mother who just left me with him after their divorce.

After letting him have his laugh, I would continue on to my room and blast my stereo just so I would not be able to hear him scream about something ridiculous.

After every beating, I would add one lesion to my wrist; it was my way of knowing that if I could become accustomed to the pain a razor brought then, a beating was no different. I never cut to deep; I paid close attention to the veins that lay millimeters beneath my epidermis. In a way though, the sting felt good, it was something I felt myself becoming addicted to.

I sat for hours waiting for him to fall into a drunken sleep, in which I would use that time to escape to Jacob.

Once the man downstairs was out, I pulled on a change of warmer clothes and stepped quietly down the stairs to make my escape. I felt no pain for it had already subsided, giving me the power to do whatever I wanted. Quickly I made my way to the 'lair' where I found Jacob waiting patiently with a lit lantern.

"Bout time, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it, again." He voiced in cold shaky breaths.

"Sorry, had to wait till he fell asleep." I replied and looked at my bruised hand that I noticed him looking at shortly after.

"Shit, what the fuck happen? It looks like it may be broken." I spoke noting the obvious.

"He got pissed again…" I replied in a soft tone.

"Well, come on so we can fix it up." He replied with a carful smile. I followed him into the small shack that we half ass built with wooden planks. Inside we had an old beat up couch that we found by a dumpster, a small wooden coffee table, a book shelf with a few books and magazines in it. And lastly, a little medicine cabinet loaded with a few bottles of alcohol, Band-Aids, gauze, wraps, and 2 inhalers. I used to have asthma, but doctors said I grew out of it when I stopped having trouble breathing. I only kept the inhalers just in case.

Jacob prepped an area to fix my hand. His parents were successful doctors and taught him a bit of what he knew. Carefully, he inspected my hand and wrapped it.

"If it looks any worse, as far as bruising, come to my house. But remember to keep it elevated so the swelling goes down. And don't do anything with it." He voiced as he tied off the wrapping.

"Thanks. It's good to have a friend who knows a bit about medicine." I voiced and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a light shade of red.

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend." He spoke with a smile.

We continued chatting and flipping through old magazines determining what kind of person the celebrities were in high school.

**-Predator pov-**

I landed here on earth, just days ago on a hunt for human skulls. The humans were pathetic, full of greed and dishonorable. But it was one in particular that stood out to me. A female with dark hair who passed through the forest not far from my ship. She was rather "pretty" as the humans would say. I couldn't help but watch her pass. Eventually though, I found myself following her, silently, to her dwelling. I watched her enter and listened to a male insult her. I couldn't help but growl lowly at his insults. I continued my watch as the male proceeded to beat the girl and cringed at the sight of the beatings.

"s'yuitde (pathetic)"

This male was merciless to the female. I wondered if he was going to stop after some long minutes.

When he did, I watched the female successfully stand and leave his sight. How interesting she was to take the abuse and not show much pain. I found myself wondering how she felt. Was this something that she put up with on a regular basis? I ended my watch and left back in the directing of the ship where I would report back to the clan ship on my progress with the last few days of my hunt.

I entered my ship and made my way to the control room where I pulled up a video screen and called for my lord.

"Scar, how is your hunt going?"

"My lord, it is going well. I hope to return in a few days' time" I replied

"Very well. I hope to see you then with many trophies." He spoke with pride noting my last successful hunts.

"Indeed my lord."

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have much to attend to. Good luck with the rest of your hunt."

I nodded and closed the screen after he ended the video connection.

I took my leave back outside and roamed the dark woodlands.

Few hours passed and I found the ooman female from before trudging through the thick leaves on the ground. It was odd to see a female ooman out in this darkness, but I kept watch, quietly following her.

She stopped when she met another male, one about the same age as her. He must have been a friend. I listened to their conversation on what happen to the female. Apparently her hand was broken. So male from before was willing to break her bones. I wondered what else he was capable and willing of doing. I made me angry to know that a human was cruel enough to harm a female. This was highly dishonoring among my people. I growled at the thought and continued watching until the oomans whet inside out of my view. I waited there, until the female came back out and walked back in the direction she came from many hours later.

**-Human pov-**

We parted ways and walked home on the same route we came. I was more aware at this time, feeling uncomfortable, as if I was being watched on my walk home. I didn't mind it though; my mind was set on making it home before HE found out that I was gone. I was sure to get another beating if he found out so I hurried back home.

I entered silently, and made sure he was still asleep, he was. Gently I placed each foot on each step as to keep the stairs from creaking. When I made it safely to my room, I changed out of my clothes and into a tank top and sweat pants and crawled into bed where I fell asleep with my hand elevated on a pillow. My teachers were sure to question my injuries, but I would not speak of what happen for none would believe me. I slept for the few hours that I could before having to get up for school in the morning.

How I wished I could just disappear from all of this.

**AND SO THE 1****ST**** ACTUAL CHAPTER. LUNA ANGEL WARRIOR THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU AS THE FIRST REVIEWER ENJOYS THIS. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO SEE HOW THE ONE SHOT WOULD TURN OUT AS A FULL ON STORY SO HERE IM GIVING IT A SHOT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT *CROSSED FINGERS* IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF IT INTERESTS YOU. I WOULD LOVE TO HERE ALL YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT. I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY RANTING PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
